1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charger having an interchangeable plug device, and more particularly, to a battery charger having a charger body and a plug for connecting to the charger body securely.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional battery charger has a charger body (50) and a plug (60) separately connecting to the charger body (50).
A notch (51) formed in the shape of a figure 8 is defined in a top face of the charger body (50), and the two conductor pins (511) are respectively formed in two circular portions of the notch (51).
The plug (60) has a plug base (61) and two conductor blades (62) formed on an outer side of the plug base (61). The plug base (61) includes a socket (611) formed in the shape of a FIG. 8 extending downwardly from a bottom side of the plug base (61), and two conductor seats (612) respectively formed in two circular portions of the convex object (611).
In assembly, the socket (611) is inserted into the notch (51), and then each of the two conductor pins (511) of the charger body (50) electrically contacts a respective one of the two conductor seats (612) of the plug base (61).
When the conductor blades (62) of the battery charger are inserted into an outlet of a power source, the battery charger is easily separated from the outlet because there is only one fulcrum between the charger body (50) and the plug base (61).
The above-mentioned battery charger is easily assembled, however it has the shortcoming that the charger body is easily separated from the power supply. Therefore the battery charger does not charge successfully or safely.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved plug for a combination plug to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.